A Love like No Other: Fuu's Love Triangle
by Asuka Langley Soryu
Summary: Jin loves Fuu Fuu loves Mugen Mugen loves the Whores. Can Fuu get her man? Will Momo have a part in this story? Will Mugen commit? Will Jin tell Fuu his feelings? Okay that summary sucked but the story is really good! R&R Chapter Three is up!
1. D Is for Drama

A Love like No Other: Fuu's Love Triangle

By Asuka Langley Soryu

Disclaimer I do not own Samurai Champloo or Any of its characters.

Chapter One "D" is for Drama

**Fuu**

It has been two days since we left that village on the hill Mugen has been unusually cruel to me lately. I think it was because I ruined his chance of "getting some" I do not see how all I did was telling her that Mugen tells that to all of his girls and then she walked off... I do not see how that was my fault I was just trying to make conversation. Okay I will admit it I was jealous because he never gave me the look he was giving her so, I had to get rid of her. I know Mugen loves his whores but soon he will HAVE to realize how much he loves me. I am so hungry. I could go for a nice hot springs bath and some rice balls. Jin was in good spirit's the whole trip. He had won money in a card game.

**Mugen**

I cannot stand that little annoying bitch! She just had to open her fucking mouth. I was about to score with the hottest whore I have ever seen and that little bitch had to say something. Well the moment I hit the next town I will ditch the bitch and go get drunk and maybe even score with a couple of hot babes.  
Jin thinks he is so hot 'because he won some money big deal I can do the same thing twice as better. I cannot shake the feeling that Jin has a thing for Fuu he is always working extra hard to save her and he is always taking her side.

**Jin**

I wonder why Fuu was so concerned with Mugen's bad habits. I cannot believe she actually said those things. Fuu must be in love with that arrogant idiot. I cannot allow this once we hit the next village, I will treat Fuu to a nice dinner so she will tell me her thoughts about Mugen. I am so happy I have enough money to buy Fuu a new kimono and some ink. I think she would like that.

**Normal**

The sky had suddenly turned dark. Storm clouds were rushing in. thunder rumbled in the distance. Fuu looked up trying to determine if a downpour was near. "We need to stop and make a shelter before the storm starts" Jin said as he shot a glance at Mugen. Rolling his eyes Mugen agreed. They began to gut down the lower branches with their swords. "I need something to tie the branches," Mugen said as he searched the ground. "How about we use…." Jin's voice trailed off. "Use what? Damn it would you finish your sentence" Mugen said in an aggravated tone. "We could use Fuu's Kimono as rope," Jin said as he starred into Mugen's eyes. The two men turned to Fuu.

**Fuu**

I knew that I was in trouble because both of those idiots had this look in their eye. The look said, "Let's use something of Fuu's to accomplish our STUPID goals." They approached me slowly as if they were not trying to alert me of their intention but I was to seconds a head of them. I stood up then I ran straight into the woods, whatever they were planning they were not going to make me apart of it.

**Normal**

Jin turned to Mugen. Mugen just shrugged. They both ran after her. Mugen yelling, "Get back here you stupid bitch!" Eventually they caught Fuu because she had got her dress caught on some bushes and he was crying and whining in detest to her defeat. "Put me down!" Fuu yelled as Mugen hoisted her up onto his shoulders.  
They brought Fuu back to the pile of branches. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this my way," Mugen said as he cracked his knuckles. "What are you talking about?" Fuu said as she tried to fidget out of Jin's grip. "We need to use your kimono as rope to tie our shelter together," Jin said as he let go of Fuu.

**Fuu**

I was not going to strip down to my underclothing in front of them especially Mugen. Well I would rather give it to them than have them tear it off me.

**Jin**

Fuu slowly undressed in front of Mugen and me. I could not help but notice the curves of Fuu's petite body. I hated the fact that Mugen was watching but there was no way that I could stop him. I really owe Fuu big time. She is giving her only means of clothing to us so we can use it. Fuu threw her Kimono at me and she gave me a disgusting look, it made my stomach turn. I took off my shirt and handed it to her. She smiled slightly as she put it on. My heart sang with glee.

**Mugen**

Fuu has a nice little body on her. You know I could never tell because she always has on that kimono, kind of makes me wonder what else that little girl is concealing. That good for nothing Jin had to give her his shirt! I was liked the view of Fuu's slim little body shiver. Normally I would hate perky but Fuu made me like it again.

**Normal**

The three travelers rested under the makeshift shelter while the storm passed. The rain pounded onto the top of the shelter. Occasionally there was a deafening roar of thunder. The lightening strikes lit up the whole sky.

**Fuu**

I was cold even though I had Jin's shirt on. I had decided that since Jin was sleeping with no shirt on and I have his shirt on maybe we should sleep next to each other. I slowly crawled my way to Jin. I curled up into a small ball and snuggled next to him. His body was so warm I felt like I was in heaven. Jin put his arm around me that made me feel so protected and loved. Tonight was going to be the best night of sleep I got in years.

**Normal**

The storm stopped and the forest became silent. The wind speed slowed down. The forest was numb from the Storm. The sun rose at dawn, heating up the dens of the weary rabbits and awakening the nimble birds in their nests. The forest slowly began to wake up from its short slumber. A scream shattered the Forest's Tranquility.  
What is going on here? Mugen yelled as he picked Jin up by his shoulders and shook him. What were you doing with Fuu? Why were you two cuddling? Fuu woke up and looked around. Mugen I crawled over to Jin because I was cold Jin did not know I was there Fu said as she stood up and walked over to Mugen and Jin. Jin cracked his knuckles and said I believe you owe me an apology. Mugen cocked his head to the side and said I do not owe you shit. You owe me an apology; you made me think you and were doing something inappropriate. This reply shocked Fuu. If Jin and I want to sleep, together that is our business so I think you should just but out and stop acting like you own me. Momo popped its head out of Jin's shirt and Jumped onto Mugen's face and began scratching him. Mugen screeched in pain, grabbed the squirrel, and threw it to the ground. Momo scurried to Fuu and climbed up her leg into Jin's shirt. Mugen touched his wounds then glared at Jin as if it was Jin's fault. Mugen stormed off leaving Jin and Fuu behind.

**Mugen**

I cannot believe that bitch! She is dating Jin; how could she? That day I saved her from that pervert, she kissed me. Did that mean nothing to her; is she really that cold hearted? I how could I have been so foolish to think she and I had a moment. I feel so wronged.

**Flashback**

"Mugen you were just in time he was just about to take my underclothes off". "yea, well don't get use to it okay I was just in the right place at the right time" "Mugen" "yea" "can I have a kiss?" "What the hell for?" "Because, I want to kiss my hero of the day" "whatever just don't bite my tongue, okay?" Mugen kissed Fuu on the lips passionately their bodies seemed to become as one.

**Normal**

Mugen wandered until he reached a small pond. Mugen sat down on a large moss covered rock and began to talk to himself. Meanwhile Jin I am going to go after him you watch Momo while I am gone Fuu said as she walked off in the direction Mugen went. Fuu wandered until she could hear Mugen's voice. She slowly approached him trying not to notify him of her ware bouts. I do not fucking believe her! She makes me slightly love her then she goes off and dates Jin. Was I just a game to her?

**Fuu**

He loves me. Oh! My! God! I want to jump with joy but then he would stop talking and find me here. He looks so cute when he is angry. I should try to move closer so I can hear well.

**Normal**

Fuu eased her way closer to Mugen. She carefully watched her steps, trying not to disturb Mugen. A snake slithered out of a hole in the ground; it moved closer to Fuu. Fuu gasped. Mugen spun around and stared in Fuu's direction.

**Fuu**

I wanted to run but I was scared the snake might bite me. I knew Mugen herd me gasp. I wish I could do something. Oh! No! I hear footsteps. Mugen is coming my way. My mind is racing I am breathing heavily my heart is pounding.

**Mugen**

Oh, shit its Fuu! She is in trouble, why should I even bother to save her all she will do is run back to Jin. If I do not save her and she survives, I will have to listen to her bitch and moan about how I could have saved her but I did not. I walked over to the snake and I chopped its head off with a quick swing of my sword. Fuu looked at me with her big brown doe eyes. I just stood there staring at her. She ran up to me and held me close to her. I had a good reason for pushing her away from me but what happened next will scar me for the rest of my life… she kissed me. Not your average kiss but a passionate, heartfelt a kiss like the ones that lovers share when they haven't seen each other in a long time. I could feel my heart nearly stop.

**Normal**

Fuu stepped away from Mugen. Mugen had a astonished look on his face. "Mugen I need you to know something; I am in love with you and I need to know if you feel the same for me" Mugen just stood there holding his unsheathed sword. "Fuu I need time to take this all in" Mugen said as headed towards camp.

* * *

Okay that was the end of chapter one plz R&R oh and be gentle this is my first story 


	2. A is for Apples

Chapter Two

"A" is For Apples

**Jin**

I cannot figure out what happened in the woods between those to but I know it had to be devastating to Mugen. He did not call Fuu an annoying bitch or yell at her for being slow. Fuu seemed to be abnormally silent. I have a feeling Mugen said something ignorant to her. This pleases me so much maybe Fuu is finally seeing Mugen for the asshole he really is…

**Normal**

The three travelers walked in silence. The only sound was the cracking of twigs under their feet and the rustling of the leaves. What seemed like forever which actually was 30 minutes the reached a small City. Fuu looks up at the town's sign "Iwakuni City the Apple Capital of Japan" Fuu said aloud. "I sure hope they got a bar and a whore house around here," Mugen said while he walked ahead of Jin and Fuu.

**Fuu**

I wonder where the hell dose he thinks; he is going. He is off to the whorehouse! I am going to have to stop him! The moment I figure out what to say to him. It had better be a good reason or else he will yell at me…

**Normal**

Fuu storms off after Mugen. Jin straightens his glasses and heads toward the dress shop. Fuu walks past an apple stand. She slowly turns. She walks up to the apple display. Apples; Fuu screeched with joy. Fuu looked side to side then she began to scarf down apples at the speed of light. She caught the eye of the shop owner. You are going to pay for those apples, right. The shop owner tapped his foot impatiently. Fuu did not look twice she kept on eating the apples. That is it! The shop owner grabbed Fuu by her arm and shook her. Listen up girl; you ate three days worth of shipment in 30 minutes! You need to pay me my money now! Hey! Leave her alone I will pay for the damn apples. Fuu slowly turns towards the voice.

**Fuu**

Wow the person who saved me from that angry shop keeps was cute. To show him I was grateful I bowed. He smiled and signaled me over to him. I was nervous because I was not looking my best. I had on Jin's shirt and my underclothes, my feet were dirty from the long hike through the woods and my sandals were at their breaking point.

**Normal**

Fuu and the strange young man walked off together. Jin on the other hand was not having such a great time in the city like Fuu. "I'm dreadfully sorry I didn't mean to insult you." Jin said as he backed up slowly. "Well then what did you mean by I'm not your type?" yelled a red haired woman. All the women in the dress shop surrounded Jin. "He's a real looker isn't he" one woman from the back of the crowd said. "Yea he is looks so strong," a woman in blue said.

**Jin**

I wonder why theses women are looking at me as if I am fresh meat. I wish Mugen were her maybe he would be able to get me out of this…Oh! God, they are moving in closer. I am become Closter phobic now. Ah! Why are they are touching me!

**Normal**

Jin disappeared in the crowd of females. Jin's mournful cries could be herd almost a mile. Mugen was on the other side of town having girl trouble of his own. Mugen was sitting at the bar drinking. The bar tender walks over to him. "Hey cutie, the lady over there just bought you a drink" Mugen lifts his head sheepishly and turns in her direction.

**Mugen**

Did that rhino just smile at me? Wait! It is not a rhino; it is a huge woman. Why is she coming over here…? I should run but I cannot my legs feel to heavy. What was in that drink? Oh! My head is spinning…

**Normal**

Mugen passes out and fall onto the dirty barroom floor. "Good job Sam" the woman said to the bartender. "No problem, Mitzuki do you want me to have him shipped to your brothers castle?" the bartender replied as she poured the tainted beer down the drain. "Yes" Mitzuki said as she left the bar. Fuu and her mystery man were having lunch in the castle. "I really need to get back to my friends, thank you for the dress and the shoes," Fuu said as she gracefully bowed. "I cannot let you Leave," The person said. "But you don't even know me and I don't know you!" Fuu said in a pleading voice. "My name is Hwoarang, I'm from Shinjuku city." Fuu shook her head. "I want to leave now!" Hwoarang smiled. "Fuu you're the new princess; my fiancée you cannot leave here ever." Fuu fainted. "Take her to the master bedroom Hwoarang yelled at the guards. The guards carried Fuu up to the fifth floor bedroom. They placed her on the bed and locked her in. Mugen began to stir. "Where am I?" he said aloud. Mugen sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Mugen stood up and tried to open the door. "Damn" he muttered.

**Mugen**

Where did my sword go? Why do I feel like I am not going to like my captive? I wonder if I am ever going to have sex today or even in this millennium. Probably not seeing how this day is going. My head is killing me. I cannot seem to remember the events of the day for some reason.

**Normal**

Mugen paced his room plotting his next move. Jin on the other hand was doing housework. "Jin dear make sure you fix all the leaks" a small blonde haired woman yelled. Jin nodded as he went back to the roof work. Mitzuki was in her room putting on makeup when there was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Mitzuki said in an impatient voice. "It's me your brother" a voice from behind the door replied. "Oh come in then!" the door opened and Hwoarang stepped walked in. "So was your day eventful little sister?" Hwoarang said as he sat down on the futon. "Yes! I found a new husband today," Mitzuki said while she put lipstick on. "Congratulation; I also found a lover today!" Hwoarang said in a gleeful manor. "Is she having dinner with us?" Mitzuki asked as she puckered her lips in front of the mirror. "Yes but please don't make her feel uncomfortable she is a fragile one" Hwoarang said as he left the room.

**Fuu**

Am I dead? Oh! Fuu what have you gotten your self into now? I wonder if Hwoarang was serious about marring me. I cannot imagine life without Mugen or even life married to this nincompoop. Jin and Mugen should be on their way to save me right about now. I wish Momo were here. He ran off with Jin… I think. Why do I always have all the bad luck?

**Jin**

I have to find Fuu and tell her I had trouble getting her dress. I bet she is with that Mugen! I cannot wait until I finally get to kill him. So far, it seems as if all the women in this city are out to get me. I need to find away to get away from these desperate housewives for a minute so I can find Fuu and Mugen and leave this forsaken city.

**Normal**

As day turned to night, Fuu and Mugen remained trapped at the castle. Jin continued to work for the angry ladies from the dress shop. "Fuu you have been summoned to dinner by master Hwoarang." Fuu turned to the guard and nodded. He escorted her to the table and seated her next to Hwoarang and directly across from Mugen. "Mugen" Fuu said in an excited voice. "Fuu" Mugen said slightly amused. "When did you get here?" Fuu asked barely holding in her enthusiasm. "I've been here since about noon I think" Mugen said as he fidgeted in his seat. "You two know each other?" Hwoarang said in a cautious tone. "Yes" Fuu said in almost a yell. "He is one of my friends," Mitzuki growled, "well now he is my husband so keep you grubby little paws off! Fuu tilted her head sideways and said, "What is she talking about Mugen?" "I don't know?" Mugen said looking at the Mitzuki and Fuu.

**Fuu**

Mugen is married. How could this be? I know she must be lying! Mugen would not… who am I fooling he married her for this house and her money. I knew I should have given up on my love for him.

**Normal**

Tears streamed down Fuu's face. "Mugen, how could you?" Fuu said in between sniffs. "Don't get all worked up over nothing, my sister is teasing you Mugen isn't married to her yet." Hwoarang said as he lifted up her face by her chin. "Chin up you'll get to see their wedding, which is why you were crying, right? Fuu nodded knowing it was a lie. Her teary eyes met Mugen's gaze. She quickly turned away.

**Momo**

YAY for me! I love nuts! Hmm I wonder where Jin and those angry ladies wandered off. Wait, I think I can hear Fuu crying! Do not worry I am on the way! Wait for me Fuu!

**Normal**

Momo jumped from the tree he was sitting in and began to run towards the castle. He dodged traffic and horse driven carriages until he reached a giant fence. "Momo power!" the small squirrel yelled as he jumped the fence. Guard dogs came running toward Momo. Momo smiled and then he got into fighting stance. The first dog to reach Momo was karate kicked in the face. The dog fell to the ground unconscious. The second and third approached Momo cautiously. Momo let out a war cry before he began beating up the two dogs. Momo ran to the front door of the castle and kicked it in. he raced down the hallways until he reached the dinner table Momo began throwing dishes at Mitzuki and Hwoarang and the guards. Momo stared a Fuu. Fuu nodded and then she got up and headed towards the door. "Where the hell do you think are you going?" Mitzuki said as she grabbed Fuu's arm. Fuu turned to her and punched her in the face. Mitzuki fell to the floor with a boom. Mugen pulled out his sword and began slicing the guards to high hell. They all ran through the door as the other guards started to come. "After them!" Hwoarang yelled. They ran until they reached the housing complex where Jin was. Fuu pulled Jin to his feet. "Come on we're leaving." Jin smiled and fixed his glasses. The yells from the guards sounded close so they began to run again. They ran deep in to the forest and reached a bridge. The bridge created from wood and twined rope. The bridge looked over one hundred years old. The frail looking bridge swayed in the wind. "They went over this way," yelled one of the guards. "It's now or never," Mugen said as he looked at the group. "Now" Fuu said as they ran across the bridge. The bridge began to break as they ran across. When they reached the other side, they looked back only to see that the bridge had split into two pieces. "Remind me to never come here again," Mugen said as he cracked a smile. "Agreed" Jin said as he smiled back.

* * *

Wow what a chapter huh? lol GO Momo! well R&R! 


	3. M is for Mistake

**Normal**

The day begins with Fuu crying behind a huge oak tree while Momo collects nuts and converse with the other cute woodland creatures

**Fuu**

Mugen is a Jerk, He's a liar, and he's pond scum. If only I looked more like the girls in the red light district, he'd love me

**Jin**

Must kill Mugen! For the love of god what is that smell? Oh yea I have to find Fuu

**Normal**

Jin sits up. He searches the makeshift camp for Fuu but she is nowhere to be found. He quickly stands up and begins wandering; he soon finds the vulnerable Fuu crying behind the oak tree.

**Jin**

Here is your chance big boy; it's your time to shine

**Normal**

Jin walks up to Fuu and places his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I'm here if you need me" Fuu turns around looking Jin in his deep dark emotionless eyes. Jin sits beside her gently rubbing her shoulder, wordlessly reassuring her that everything was ok. Fuu grabs Jin by his waist and buries her face in his chest.

**Jin**

She is so warm and soft, like a brand new sword. Wait she isn't anything like a sword, she's more of a trip to the local whorehouse nice, the feeling of someone wanting you to violate them... yummy...

**Fuu**

Oh Jin is so genuine. He has not a perverted thought in his mind, I could hold him all day, and he would not even try to touch me in a sexual way

**Jin**

Her breasts are against my abdomen they are like soft kisses from and angel. I want to burry my face in her perfectly shaped breast and become lost in her innocent sensual ness

**Normal**

Fuu looks up at Jin then kisses him. A surprise look appears on Jin's face he is slow to react but he soon catches up

**Jin**

Wow even her kisses are sweet and soft...maybe it's the fact that I haven't been to a whorehouse in 2 weeks but Fuu has become way more than a mere bratty little girl she's now a woman

**Normal**

Fuu slowly retracts herself from Jin. Jin licks his lips and forcefully pulls Fuu close, kisses her neck as he takes off her kimono.

**Fuu**

Oh My God, Jin was so rough yet I am not scared, in fact, I want more

**Normal**

Jin and Fuu are about to engage in a HUGE act of sex when Mugen stumbles upon them, "What the hell is going on?" Mugen said drawing his sword. Fuu's face is flustered with awkwardness, "she fainted so I tried to loosen her kimono up but…" Jin's voice trails off "Yeah this isn't what it looks like" Mugen's face forms into the meaning of Hatred. "So you fainted and Jin comes along and undresses you and give you passionate mouth to mouth, while you're hero is saving your life you just happen to wake up and embrace him?" Jin senses where Mugen is going with his rant, he stands up and takes off his shoes.

**Jin  
**  
Mugen isn't getting Fuu back with out a fight. I had her right in my arms begging

**Mugen  
**  
Damn Fuu for being so cute, I love the way she blushed as I caught that bastard trying to please my woman. How dare Jin attack her while she's weak? I'll show him what happened to people like him

**Fuu**

Oh, I know that look it'll be a duel to the death, how will I stop this one?

**Normal**

Jin and Mugen's eyes are locked on each other. Neither one is backing down. Fuu tries to stand up but her kimono is torn and she can barely hold it together, she searches the ground for her ribbon so she can tie up the shreds of her kimono. While her back is turned the battle ensued, Mugen charged at Jin with his sword trying to pierce his heart with the blade, Jin replies with a back kick to the jaw. Mugen is dazed but he quickly shakes it off, Jin thinks he sees and window of opportunity he tries to cut Mugen's head off, ducking Mugen's hair barely escapes Jin's blade. Smiling Mugen Kicks Jin in the stomach and as Jin falls he Flips onto a nearby tree. Jin spits blood but uses his pain to increase his drive to destroy Mugen.

**Mugen**  
damn he's strong but that's ok I'll Beat him all the same

**Jin**  
he got me good with that kick but He'll pay for that soon enough

**Fuu**

That's it!

**Normal  
**  
Fuu stands up and screams "stop it both of you" Mugen and Jin's eyes dart in Fuu's direction, she is barely covered, he peach skin glows in the early morning sun. Please will you just stop Fuu pleads. Mugen and Jin put their swords away. Jin walks over to Fuu trying to hug her and hold her but she pulls away. Mugen smiles and then he jumps from the tree and leans in for a kiss from Fuu she glances in her direction but she just walks toward the camp. "what did you do to her Jin?" Mugen said getting in Jin's face. "It was your Ignorance that pissed her off" Jin said glaring into Mugen's eyes. "No don't pin this on me you turned her into a stuck up prude tease" Mugen said pushing Jin. Jin shoves Mugen back replying "Well maybe you couldn't satisfy her like I could" Mugen Drops his sword and punches Jin in the face, Jin stumbles back holding his jaw. Jin spits out blood then storms towards Mugen. Fuu screams, Jin and Mugen both scramble in the direction of the scream. They reach the camp grounds and find the only thing that is left of Fuu is her torn kimono


End file.
